Realm of the Forbidden
by Squal D. Zolo
Summary: This is a cross between Final Fantasy X and Yu Yu Hakusho. It is about a split between realms I hope You will r&r PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Hello me again! Thanks to all the reviewers for my other story (You meet Hiei) that was taken off the Fan Fiction.net for being "Interactive" . But I had a lot of time to figure out a new story! Once again I will have My charter Squal. I thought about doing a crossover Story between Final Fantasy X's Auron, Tidus and Yuna WARNING: THIS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR FINAL FANTASY X! I will let you know if there are any spoilers for the game in the Author's notes at the top of each chapter . And Yu Yu Hakusho's Hiei, Kurama, Yuske, and Kuwabara. Once in a wile I will have the sub charters in here also.... So on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakuosho or Final Fantasy X, Thus I am making no money on this jumble of words typed on this extremely slow computer! Also I have bad Grammar and I can't spell too well and the other thing the charters might be a little OOC!  
  
' ' are thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: A Hole in the Realms?!?!  
  
Tidus and Yuna were both sitting on the beach in Besaid. Watching the young children try and play BlitzBall once in a wile a soft breeze would ruffle there hair. "What you two doing?" came a voice behind them "Just watching the children" Came Yuna's answer. She got up and faced her Former Guardian (A/N: this is after they beat Sin but everybody is still around) Wakka, once again the captain of the Beasaid Aurochs "Yeah there going to make up there own teams and have there own Tournament." Wakka explained taking a seat beside Tidus. Suddenly out of nowhere Tidus gets slammed in the back of the head with a BlitzBall sending his face firmly in the sand. Getting up and spitting some sand out he turned to see Auron with another BlitzBall in hand ready to wallop it at him again. "Auron! Why did you have to do that for?!?!?!?" wiping the sand off his face. "I wanted to get your attention" he stated calmly thowing the ball back on the ground and walking to where the three were sitting. "Hello Sir.Auron, nice day today isn't it?" Yuna said as Auron walked in front of Tidus and Yuna. "Yes Yuna, it's a very nice day today. But that is not why I came here. I heard from some travelers from Guadosalam that people there are disappearing into thin air. Nobody Knows where they went. All the high Summeners (A/N: I don't know how to spell that sorry) and Masters are going to have a meeting on what to do. Do you think we should check it out?" Auron said in his usual monotone voice. Tidus jumped up and faced Yuna, "Yeah we should go and see what's up! like we have anything else to do around here! Please Yuna! Please?!" "There you go again, getting us into trouble just like Jecht." Auron stated flatly. "I am not Auron! I just want to help the people of Guadosalam! I am not getting us into trouble! I am not like my old man!" Tidus crossed his arms over his chest proudly. "Whether you believe it or not you act like Jecht a lot more than you realize it or not." Auron said as he turned back to Yuna awaiting her answer. "Whatever Auron. So Yuna can we go?" "I -I Don't know if we should get mixed into all this. But I do wonder where all those people are going. ...Why not let's go!" she said as she stood facing Auron So they all agreed to have just the three going. They all went to get there things ready.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Kuwabara come on we don't have all day!" Came Yuske's angry voice as he dragged Kuwabara by the shirt collar. "But why do we have to do all of Kuwimba's dirty work?!?!" Came his frantic voice as he was trying to get out of Yuske's iron hard grip. "Suck it up you sissy. And you call yourself a Sprit Detective" came Hiei's hate filled voice "What exactly are we suppose to do here Yuske?" Kurama asked kindly ignoring the struggling Kuwabara and the very mad Hiei. "Kuwimba said there was an open portal to some where and weird creatures are coming in and out of it!" suddenly dropping Kuwabara as in front of them was a swirling black hole. "So Detective is this our portal?" asked the little fire demon. "I think so I never seen one before how am I to know?!?!" replied the black haired Detective. "So Kurama, Have you ever seen anything like this before?" asked Kuwabara looking nervously around. "No I am afraid not. I have heard of rips between Realms but never have I heard there being any holes between them." The red-head-know-it-all said in a rather curious voice. They all went up to the gaping black hole. Kuwabara was scared out of his pants (but he tried not to show it) "Hey any ideas on what is on the other side of this big stupid hole?" Yuske wondered aloud. " I have heard of there being only 3 Realms: The first one witch contains Earth (A/N: This is where Spira is) and the second one is the Realm of the Demons (A/N: That is where Yuske and the gang is. I hope this not too confusing....) and the third: The Realm of The Forbidden" Kurama walked a little closer to the Swirling Vortex of Doom and looked around a bit. "Well we should see what is on the other side!" and with that Yuske jumped through, Disappearing out of sight. Next was Hiei who jumped right after Yuske followed bu Kurama and last but not least Kuwabara hopped through...  
  
SPIRA  
  
"Well Here we are Guadosalm!" Said Yuma happily running a head of the other two (A/N: Wow they are fast! .) "Somehow I really don't miss this place" Commented Tidus as he caught up to Yuna. The three wandered around buying supplies and talking to the Guado until they came close to the Farplane and saw a giant Black Swirling Vortex. "This is where people are disappearing." Auron's gruff voice made Tidus and Yuna jump. Auron casually walked behind Tidus and slapped his back causing him to fall through the Hole. Auron followed with a quick flip of his Yutaka. Yuna stood there a little and shrugged her shoulders and jumped through.

Well there is the first chapter I hope you like it! Review if you have any ideas or questions, But please be nice and No flames I would appreciate it! Well I really hope you liked it!

-Squal


	2. The Third Realm

I am sorry on how my other chapter turned out all in one giant paragraph Smacks Self in head

Any ways I was hopping that this chapter would turn out better than the last one with all the right spacing and such.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakuosho or Final Fantasy X, Thus I am making no money on this jumble of words typed on this extremely slow computer! Also I have bad Grammar and I can't spell too well and the other thing the charters might be a little OOC!

' ' are thoughts

Chapter 2: The Third Realm

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came Kuwabara's shrill voice. Suddenly he cane to an abrupt stop falling out of the sky and getting his butt stuck in a Chimney.

"Where are we?" Yuske asked as he looked around. He figured they were in someone's backyard because there was a small house in front of them.

"I do not know." Came the red head's voice still looking around to try and figure where they were.

"Where is the stupid one?" Hiei asked although he all ready figured that he was too scared to jump through.

"CAN SOMEBODY HELP ME UP HERE!?!?!?" They all heard and looked up at the roof of the house.

IN SIDE THE HOUSE

A figure was sitting on a high backed chair in its dining room as a sadistic smile spread on its thin lips.

"I think ...I have company..." It hissed in a low voice....

OUTSIDE

Hiei was on the roof in a flash and snickered at the sight he saw: Kuwabara was stuck in the chimney

" Hey look who got stuck in the Chimney! I say we leave him there!" The little fire

demon said in a disturbing kind of way.

Yuske and Kurama made there was to the roof and laughed at the sight they saw. They tried to pull him out but it was no use he was stuck!

They suddenly heard a light whistling noise and out of the (A/N: This is for you Ravyn...) The Swirling Vortex (...OF DOOM!!! Sorry I had to do that! .) they saw 3 people fall onto the ground landing on there behinds.

"Ow AURON WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND DO THAT FOR?!?!?" Screamed the blond haired person.

"Who are they?" Yuske picked up a pebble and tossed it at the tall man in red witch smacked him in the side of the face.

Auron turned abruptly and saw a person with red curly hair stuck in the Chimney. He pointed to Yuna and Tidus at the man whose butt was in the chimney.

"We should help him" Came Yuna's voice from behind Tidus

"I don't know if we should help him" Tidus said as he walked to Auron's side.

"Why not?" Yuna asked in a sad tone. Giving Tidus her puppy dog eyes. Witch he could not resist.

"Fine we will help him!" he said as he sighed and started to climb up the side of the stone house.

Kuwabara started to freak out not knowing who these people were. He watched in horror as the blond one started to climb up the side of the house.

With one great leap Auron's heavy boots landed on the roof. Everyone on the roof looked at him in a weird way

Everyone on the roof was staring at Auron. Just as they were about to say something but Tidus came crawling up the side panting and rolling to Auron's feet.

"That is a hard climb, Auron... HEY! HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE SO FAST?!?!?" He realized where he was, at Auron's feet.

" I jumped you idiot, what dose it look like I warped up here?!?" Auron said rolling his deep brown eye (A/N: For those people who don't know Auron he has only one eye the other is scared Shut) He walked over to the others (The ones on the roof)

"Who are you and where did you come from?!?" He demanded to the people.

"We are Demons from the 2nd Realm we were transported here by that" Kurama said pointing to the black hole thingy.

"Who the hell are you?" came the little fire demon's deep voice. His red eves staring coldly at them

We are guardians for the High summoner Yuna, Who are you?" Auron's gruff voice came, Matching Hiei's glare.

"You are from the first Realm, Spira is it?" the redheaded fox asked.

"Yes! Yes we are from Spira do you know how we can get back?" Yuna asked very excited.

"I think we have to go through another portal, a rip in the Realms, to get us back. Unfortunately the rips only bring us one way so we have to try and find other holes between the Realms that will bring us back to our normal Realms." Kurama concluded

"Wow thanks for the info Kurama, NOW COULD SOMEBODY GET ME OUTTA HERE?!?!?!" Kuwabara yelled trying to stand but was still stuck tight in the chimney.

"We have to push you through, You are stuck in there in such a way that we can't get you out." And with that Tidus started to push him down. Before Kuwabara could protest Hiei pushed him down quickly.

INSIDE

Kuwabara landed in a well crafted black Marble fireplace. Lucky for him the fireplace was empty. He got up and looked around n from the looks of it he was in the basement. There was no windows and the place was cold and damp. A set of stairs led up to a heavy wood door. He walked cautiously up the steps and pushed on the wooden door. It swung out, revealing a dark hallway with a light at the end of it.

"Kurama...?"He whimpered, "Yuske...?" and with that he walked slowly down the hall toward the light...

I AM SO SORRY !!!! I NEVER REALIZED THAT THERE WERE PEOPLE READING THIS CUZ I NEVER GOT ANY REVEWS!!!I AM SOOOO SORRY!!!! Begs for readers forgiveness it might be a while before I update again because my computer is going psycho. I am starting a new Hiei And Kurama Fic (Yaoi) it is called Heart of The Dragon and I would really enjoy if when I post it that you would read it and Review


End file.
